Outworld
Outworld is a realm in the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. About Outworld Outworld's known history goes back millions of years and points at Onaga the Dragon King, as its first ruler. Though he would eventually be supplanted by Shao Kahn, they both shared the same visions of expanding Outworld by taking other realms by force. Unwittingly, both were being controlled by the echos of the One Being. Outworld is an empire that stretches out over numerous realms which have been magically annexed. Despite the despotism both emperors have displayed, Outworld is in a constant state of turmoil, more so under Shao Kahn than it was under Onaga. Outworld is a large realm of varying landscapes. Outworld's primary landscapes appear to consist of, mostly barren wastelands, deserts, pools of acid, dense forests with animated faces, and high, mysterious mountain peaks. Small villages are scattered throughout the landscape, and like Edenia, the realm teems with magic. Beyond the imperial palace, the great temple of the Dragon King and the city of Lei Chen, no real metropolis seem to exist on Outworld. Outworld also houses a brewery, specializing in creating 'Outworld Wine,' popularly drank by master Bo' Rai Cho. It's often rumored amongst many Outworld inhabitants that Earthrealm's rice wine 'puts Outworld Wine to shame'. Commuters also ride the Dragonfly, said to be the fastest form of transportation across the vast expanses of Outworld, aside from sorcery. There are many of these flying transports, each with its own set of destinations. Native realm species Due to Outworld's composite structure, not all races found on Outworld are truly native to it, but some have been there for so long they have virtually become natives. Originally native * Cryomancers. Though now extinct, they used to be a race that lived in Outworld long ago. They resemble very pale humans and have a natural affinity with ice. A few scattered descendants of this race live on Earthrealm (such as the ninjas Sub-Zero and Frost). It is unclear why their race died out. * Outworlders. Like most inhabitants of the realms of Mortal Kombat, Outworlders look like humans, but they seem to have a greater talent for magic and longer life expectancy. All Outworlders seen so far resemble East Asian people of Earthrealm. Though they dislike their rulers, each of them have their own schemes to attain more power and influence. There are only four known Outworlders, they are Li Mei, Bo' Rai Cho, Reiko, and Shao Kahn. Originally non-native or of uncertain origin *Shokan, described as "half-human, half-dragon," are a humanoid race appearing as abnormally tall and muscular, with four arms and skin patterns, with some being reminiscent of felines. They are organized in terms of a clan-based monarchy. They are fierce warriors and hate the Centaurs. For example, Goro and Sheeva. The hostility between the Shokan and the Centaurs clarifies in Motaro's Armageddon ending where his enemies, the Shokan, cursed the Centaurs by disappearing 2 legs on each centaur making them a Minotaurs instead. *Centaurs/Centaurians. Though largely resembling the mythical creatures of Earthrealm with the same name, this breed is more vicious, with scorpion-like tails and horns. They are renowned hunters and seem to do so in packs. Centaurs have been the natural born enemies of the Shokan for ages. * Vampires have been a part of Outworld since their realm was annexed by Shao Kahn. They possess the ability to travel in between realms and are excellent record-keepers. Contrary to other fictional vampires, they can move by daylight, but are highly allergic to Earth's sun. The realm Vaeternus, from which the vampires originated from, was freed in by Nitara. * Zaterrans are a virtually extinct, reptilian race that was once governed by a matriarchy on the realm of Zaterra, though even that world was not their first home. Despite their great talents as hunters, spies or messengers and their ability to become invisible, they are branded as untrustworthy slaves. * Tarkatans, also known as Mutants or Nomads, are a nomadic, humanoid race feared for their extreme bouts of rage and primitive lifestyle. Tarkatans are a breed of Netherrealm demons and Outworlders. They have spikes on their head and elbows, and retractable blades on their forearms. They also possess sharp fangs and are notorious cannibals. Though originating from the Netherrealm, at some point they emigrated to Outworld, where they have remained since. * Edenians, originally from the realm of Edenia, became inhabitants of Outworld after losing 10 consecutive Mortal Kombat tournaments against Shao Kahn's militia. Biologically similar to other humanoids, Edenians are rumored to be descended from the Gods themselves, explaining their extremely long lifespans, slow aging process and natural affinity with aerial magics. Although many returned to the liberated Edenia following the failed invasion of Earthrealm, some Edenians remained in Outworld, having no or few recollections of their homerealm and unable to forge affinity for the place. Edenia is ruled in a diarchy by Queen Sindel and her daughter Kitana, with loyal native Jade commanding the royal Edenian Knights. Edenian traitors and defectors include Rain, Tanya and Daegon. Notable residents Native * Outworlder: Bo' Rai Cho, Li Mei, Reiko, Shao Kahn. * Saurian: Chameleon, Khameleon, Reptile. (Though originally from Zaterra.) * Shokan: Goro, Kintaro, Sheeva. * Tarkata: Baraka. * Centaurian: Motaro. * Other: Ermac, Onaga, Mileena, Skarlet. Foreign * Hotaru (Seido) * Kano (Earthrealm) * Nitara (Vaeternus) * Quan Chi (Netherrealm) * Red Dragon (Earthrealm) * Shang Tsung (Earthrealm) * Shujinko (Earthrealm) * Special Forces (Earthrealm) Locations *Armory *Blood Stone Mines *Dragon Mountain *Dragon King's Temple *Falling Cliffs *Golden Desert *Hell's Foundry *Kuatan Palace *Lei Chen *Living Forest *Lost Bridge *Lost Tomb *Lower Mines *Lumber Mill *Makeba *Outworld Spire *Portal *Quan Chi's Fortress *Sea of Blood *Shao Kahn's Fortress *Soul Tombs *Sun Do *Wasteland of Outworld *Cobalt Mines of Shokan Movie & TV appearance Outworld made its appearance in both the Mortal Kombat movie and its sequel as a vast mystical realm with such dark, yet clear purple sky, crumbled cities with heads of huge broken statues, demonic torch-holding statues on Outworld's broken streets and roads, and even frightened human-like Outworlders running amok and for their lives all because of the reign of Shao Kahn. That is until the Earthrealm's thunder god Raiden fight back with a few chosen humans from Earth. In the Mortal Kombat film, Raiden wishes both Liu Kang and Johnny Cage good luck on their journey to rescue Sonya Blade after she was captured by the sorcerer Shang Tsung while Johnny cleverly defeated the Shokan prince Goro. Both men step through the portal and entered Outworld. After Liu Kang defeated the the creature Reptile who was secretly following him and Johnny, Kitana as the Princess of Outworld (non-canonical), joins forces with them and guide them safely through Outworld's landscape while explaining the realm's origins as a once beautiful, majestic world before the Emperor (Shao Kahn) took it over after defeating her father's ten best warriors in Outworld's Mortal Kombat tournament. After all three of them rescued Sonya and defeated Shang Tsung, all of them returned back to Raiden with the visiting Princess Kitana as Earthrealm's important ally, to enjoy relative peace for the next generation until something was suddenly wrong, and the battle for both Earth and Outworld begins. After Shao Kahn the Emperor of Outworld along with his loyal militia appeared in Earthrealm through the opened portals and start beginning their invasion upon the people of Earth due to the fact that the sacred rules of Mortal Kombat has been broken, Raiden and his warriors along with Princess Kitana of Outworld, Sonya's old partner Jax Briggs and the mysterious stranger named Jade (later revealed as a traitor in the movie) take their fight to Outworld. But when they arrived, they all see broken roads and attacked cities of the Earth merging and colliding with the landscape of Outworld as the merger between the two realms has begun. Outworld made another appearance in the animated cartoon series of ''Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm'' as once a majestic realm turned into a dangerous and oppressed world under the iron fist of Shao Kahn the Konqueror, especially when he first merged it with other realms that has fallen victim to his aggression including Edenia in his quest to conquer all. Outworld has also made its one more appearance in the television series ''Mortal Kombat: Conquest'' as an ancient realm whose people are living in dark times with Shao Kahn reigning supreme as its emperor. Relationships with other realms Having been long under the rule of a megalomaniacal emperor has made Outworld at odds with most other worlds and their inhabitants. The realms which have been merged with it over the years could be loosely called allies, only due to the fact their inhabitants were forced into acquiescence with Outworld's law. Many inhabitants of these conquered realms, in fact, seek to separate their realms from Outworld and regain their freedom. After the Edenian conquest, annexation, and rule by Kahn over its people for 10,000 years, Outworld and Edenia have come to be the biggest of foes following their separation. There is also little doubt that Earthrealm and Outworld are opposing realms; long did Kahn attempt to rule the realm through Mortal Kombat, and later through direct invasion during the time of MK3. Citizens of Chaosrealm seem content to have Kahn rule Outworld (due to his aggressive nature) while the inhabitants of Orderrealm seem objective. Under the rule of Onaga, the relationships between the two neutral realms are reversed with the Orderrealm citizens contented with Outworld's rule, and Chaosrealm inhabitans acting as objective. However, neither world can actively be called Outworld' ally in a true sense, because of the respective strict and chaotic natures of each world and their inhabitants. The Netherrealm could be considered an ally under Kahn's rule as he has forged acquaintances there himself, although it was invaded during the MK3 timeframe. Trivia *According to the contact page on Midway Games' website, there is a Midway office in Outworld (though not listed with the other offices, it is included in a montage of pictures depicting cities which are home to a Midway studio or office). *Outworld is nearly always depicted as being almost uniformly purple in color. *Due the highly concentrated magic in it, as well as all of the Centaurs, Dragons, Living Forests, Vampires, and other legendary creatures, its very possible that Outworld could have been based off of Avalon, a mystical realm from Celtic and Norse mythologies. Gallery Shao Kahn.jpg|The Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. MKD Li Mei.jpg|Li Mei, a native female Outworlder. BoRaiCho.png|Bo Rai Cho, a native male Outworlder. Reiko MKA Render.png|Reiko, General to Shao Kahn ru:Внешний Мир es:Outworld pt:Outworld Category:Realms